


FIc requests

by Bottomkit_bunkook



Series: Bottomkittenkookie's fic requests [1]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fic, Request Meme, fanfic requests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-25 22:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18172115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bottomkit_bunkook/pseuds/Bottomkit_bunkook
Summary: A place for people to request fics from me





	FIc requests

Rules

1, Must be Bangtan Boys (BTS)

2\. No top Jungkook requests, please

3\. Sorry, not all kinks are accepted here, Kinks not accepted are: fisting, scat, watersports and foot fetish. If I can't get into it whilst write I'll have little to no motivation to take on the requestion or finish it

4\. I don't write super short fics

5\. All Bottom Kookie ships are great and accepted

6\. Alpha =/= Top If you see an Alpha Jeon Jungkook tag it doesn't mean he's a top or dominant

7\. Don't pester me to finish your request

8\. All genres welcome, though Angst, Smut and historical are much very preferred.

8-b: Favourite time periods, Regency, Victorian, Joseon, world war 2 and Tudor/Elizabethan.

9: Do not request smut if you are under 18


End file.
